


Golden • KunTen / Ten x Kun

by hichihae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hichihae/pseuds/hichihae
Summary: ❝Porque quizá el amor de Kun y Ten estaba implícito en sus acciones, pero esa vez, justo en el momento en que no se sentía ni un poco seguro de nada, Kun lo había dicho; era la primera vez que Kun le decía esas palabras y en su imaginación jamás creyó que se sentiría tan bien escucharlas.❞❝Amarte es el antídoto...❞-Golden (Harry Styles)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Kudos: 3





	Golden • KunTen / Ten x Kun

Kun suspiró cansado mientras observaba como la pantalla de su laptop se apagaba hasta volverse completamente negra y permitia ver el reflejo de su novio a su espalda. Ten estaba sentado en la cama de Kun mientras pasaba un pequeño cepillo de color plateado sobre su esponjosa cola.

-¿No has peinado tu cola lo suficiente el día de hoy? - Cuestionó el mayor de ambos mientras giraba la silla de rueditas para poder enfocar mejor su vista al menor. Ten lo miró por unos breves segundos, pero no contestó y continuó peinado su cola.

-¿Sucede algo? -Preguntó el chino; esta vez levantándose de la silla para sentarse justo al lado del pelinegro, pero el chico pareció ignorarlo.

Ten solía preocuparse de cada pequeño detalle de su aspecto, pero Kun sabía que cuando su novio se sentaba en su cama a peinar su cola durante horas sin decir ninguna palabra, ocurría algo y por experiencia propia, nunca algo bueno.

-No ¿Por qué? - Dijo sin mirarlo.

-No lo sé, por eso te estoy preguntando - Sonrió el peliplateado tratando de calmar el ambiente.

Chittaphon volteó a verlo con una mueca en la cara y Kun sintió la necesidad de aproximar las manos a la cabeza del chico para quitar el sombrero de cubo que en ese momento traía puesta y así poder ver sus pequeñas orejas puntiagudas, pero Ten había sido más rápido y en tres segundos había soltado su cola para llevar ambas manos a su cabeza y no dejar que Kun le quitara el sombrero.

-¡No! - Gritó el híbrido gato tirándose sobre el colchón.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no! - Volvió a gritar sin alejar las manos de su cabeza.

Ten amaba sus orejas porque decía que eran muy bonitas y tenían una forma perfectamente triangular, además de que, por supuesto, le daban un toque especial, pero a pesar de que las amara, aquellas eran unas traicioneras y siempre lo delataban, sobre todo cuando Kun era la persona a quien tenía enfrente.

Ten había aprendido a controlar los movimientos de su cola y las facciones de su rostro cuando trataba de ocultar algo y siempre funcionaba, pero cuando se trataban de sus orejas, estaba destinado a ser descubierto y Kun lo sabía: Sabía que cuando Ten estaba feliz sus orejas solían estar completamente verticales, mientras que cuando estaba enojado, sus orejas se acomodaban de forma horizontal y hasta parecía que tenía la cabeza plana y un pequeño tic comenzaba a reproducirse en las puntas, pero cuando estaba triste, sus pequeñas orejitas se escondían entre su cabello y parecía como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Kun sabía cada uno de esos detalles y más, pero, así como Kun conocía a Ten, Chittaphon lo conocía a él y sabía que no pararía hasta quitarle aquel accesorio.

Y quizá si la situación hubiera sido distinta, Chittaphon no se sentiría tan cansado y podría luchar un poquito más para que el peliplateado no tocara su bonito sombrero, pero las circunstancias no eran esas, para Ten no había sido un buen día y lo único que en ese momento hubiera querido era llegar a la casa de su novio y acurrucarse sobre la cama y dormir hasta que el amanecer les exigiera volver a abrir los ojos, pero contrario a sus planes, cuando el híbrido gato llegó a la casa del chico de mejillas bonitas, se dio cuenta de que Kun se encontraba frente al escritorio haciendo una tarea, que por lo visto, lo mantenía al borde del colapso.

Así era como todo había llegado a ese punto, Ten sentado en una esquina de la cama tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras su bonito osito susurraba maldiciones frente a la computadora. Ten solo estaba tratando de ser un buen novio, quería ser él por primera vez quien extendiera sus brazos para abrazar al otro, pero en su lugar, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer cuando los brazos de Kun le ofrecieron la calidez que en ese momento su cuerpo exigía.

-Soy horrible, ¿Cierto? - Susurró el pelinegro escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del otro mientras su gorra de estampado caía sobre las sabanas y Kun sonreía acariciando lentamente su cabeza.

-¿De verdad piensas eso? - Preguntó el mayor alejando el cuerpo del más bajo para mirarlo a los ojos, pero en ese momento sus pupilas estaban siendo opacadas por las abundantes lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro.

-Siempre estoy causándote problemas - Volvió a hablar el tailandés con las lágrimas aumentando a cada segundo - ¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien como yo? ¡Soy un maldito híbrido, soy un monstruo!

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso? -Dijo Kun mientras fruncía las cejas y tomaba el rostro de su novio entre las manos. - ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? - Repitió el mayor aún sin apartar la vista.

Y la verdad era que a Chittaphon nunca le habían afectado esos comentarios y muchas veces en las que los había escuchado solía girarse hacía los emisores para gritarles que probablemente solo decían aquello porque ellos no podían presumir de tener una colita tan esponjosa y bonita como la suya, por lo que seguramente, solo estaban celosos.

Sin embargo, esa tarde había sido diferente, se habían cumplido poco más de doce meses desde que el, en ese entonces, castaño, se había acercado a su lugar en la cafetería con las mejillas completamente rojas a preguntarle si le gustaría salir con él ese mismo viernes a ver una película. Chittaphon había aceptado sin pensarlo y después de cinco citas, habían iniciado una relación.

Kun era un buen chico, era aplicado, guapo y amable; Chittaphon se preguntaba si era posible no caer enamorado después de haber intercambiado un par de palabras con él o simplemente mirarlo por más de tres segundos y después de algunas semanas, Ten lo había descubierto: Era imposible, ahora podía asegurarlo.

Después de haber cumplidos tres meses, Chittaphon se encontraba hechizado; eran pocos los días en los que no estaban uno junto al otro y era pocos los silencios que no se veían interrumpidos por el pequeño gatito maullando y gritando lo bonito que era su novio: diciendo que estarían el resto de su vida juntos, sin embargo, no todas las demás personas pensaban igual.

Para su desgracia o fortuna, Ten era de los pocos híbridos que asistían a esa universidad y cada vez que se lo hacían notar, el pelinegro podía escuchar a su madre susurrándole que lo mejor era asistir a una universidad donde todas las personas fueran igual a él, pero Chittaphon había sido terco y por mucho tiempo había estado orgulloso de ello, pero actualmente, no podía evitar bajar las orejas cada vez que escuchaba que alguien hablaba a sus espaldas contando lo apenados que se sentían por Kun al estar con alguien tan extraño como él:

"¿No sentirá asco?"

"A mí me daría mucha vergüenza estar con alguien así",

"Espero que Kun piense mejor las cosas y termine con esa cosa lo más pronto posible".

Al principio lo ignoró y practicó las mismas palabras que siempre utilizaba, pero conforme el tiempo iba pasando y Kun se hacía cada vez más importante y preciado para él, el miedo no pudo ser ignorado más y cada vez que escuchaba esas palabras, el solo pensamiento de que Kun podría dejarlo hacía que sus ojos se humedecieran.

-Dime la verdad Kun - Dijo el pelinegro aferrándose a las mangas del suéter tejido que traía puesto - ¿Crees que doy asco? Porque si es así tienes que decirlo ahora. Mi corazón puede resistirlo en este momento, pero si no lo haces, no estoy seguro de poder soportarlo después... - El mayor de ambos lo miró por unos segundos examinando cada parte de su rostro sin siquiera respirar.

Para Kun, Chittaphon siempre había sido alguien extraordinario y no solo porque tenía un par de orejas y una cola de gato, para Kun, Ten era maravilloso y adoraba una infinidad de cosas, desde su humor tonto hasta la forma en que se defendía a si mismo. Ten era valiente, inteligente y audaz, Ten era tan autosuficiente que llegó el punto en que Kun sintió que no lo necesitaba, pero en ese momento, Kun sintió su corazón volverse pequeño y a pesar de que su querido estaba sufriendo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco feliz de saber cuan era importante en la vida del otro.

-No sé dónde escuchaste eso - Empezó el mayor - Pero creo que ha sido la cosa más absurda que alguna vez he escuchado, ¿Cómo podrías siquiera creer algo así? ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero tal y como eres? Soy capaz de abandonar todo si es que eso me pides y no importa si los demás están de acuerdo, aún si mi madre no te quiere, no me importa nada que no seas tú, porque ahora y para el futuro, solo te necesito a ti. - Kun estaba orgulloso de sus palabras y esperaba cualquier reacción de parte de su novio, menos la que obtuvo...

-¿T-tu madre no me quiere? - Preguntó el más bajo alejándose de él y con los ojos volviéndose a llenar de lágrimas.

-Mi madre te ama, es un ejemplo, Chittaphon - Respondió tratando de no rodar los ojos.

-¿De verdad? - Dijo el menor tratando de regular su respiración - ¿De verdad me quieres?

-Claro que si - Respondió - Ahora dime de donde escuchaste tal cosa

Ten bajó las orejas y su cola había detenido sus movimientos una vez más.

-Una chica...- Susurró - En la mañana cuando quise ir a verte a tu salón, no estabas así que decidí esperarte, pero mientras que lo hacía...- Se detuvo tratando de contener nuevamente las lágrimas - Se acercó a mi y dijo que debería de dejarte en paz porque no te merecía y solo estaba haciendo que tu reputación se viniera abajo. Dijo que probablemente solo estabas conmigo porque querías pasar el rato, que te aburrirías de mi y cuando te dieras cuenta de lo que soy, me botarías. Ella dijo que yo daba asco y que...

-¿Cómo se llama la chica? - Lo interrumpió el mayor con la quijada un poco tensa.

-N-no sé su nombre

Kun suspiro volviendo a tomar el rostro de Chittaphon para depositar un corto beso en sus labios.

-Esa chica es una estúpida - Soltó aún sin alejarse - No tienes porqué hacerle caso, ni siquiera sabes su nombre. La verdad es que... probablemente yo tampoco lo sé y justo por eso no debería de entrometerse y aun si supiéramos quien es. Nadie tiene derecho de llamarte así, ni de decidir si te merezco o no. Esas son cosas que solo tú y yo podemos decidir. Dime, bebé ¿Me quieres?

-Sí - Suspiró sintiendo los latidos de su corazón volverse regulares.

-Chittaphon - Volvió a llamar su atención - Te amo...

Y de nuevo, las lagrimas habían comenzado a caer. Porque quizá el amor de Kun y Ten estaba implícito en sus acciones, pero esa vez, justo en el momento en que no se sentía ni un poco seguro de nada, Kun lo había dicho; era la primera vez que Kun le decía esas palabras y en su imaginación jamás creyó que se sentiría tan bien

-También te amo...


End file.
